1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an improved paper holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a paper holder for supporting a document or sheet of paper for reading. Specifically, the invention relates to an improved portable paper holder for supporting a document adjacent a computer screen for reference by a computer user.
2. Background Information
Since the advent of the personal computer, manufacturers and industrial users have continually developed faster, smaller and more versatile machines, including portable computers that may be dedicated to perform a specific function such as word processing, or may be all purpose computing machines capable of running a variety of types of software programs. These portable personal computers may interact with a variety of portable and stationary input/output devices such as printers, light pens, etc. Moreover, these computers usually provide an electric cord for receiving power from a standard electrical outlet, as well as a battery pack for powering the unit when an electrical outlet is unavailable or is inconvenient. The portability and versatility of portable computers, in combination with the ever decreasing size and weight of these machines, has attracted a significant number of users, with the number of users expected to dramatically increase in the near term.
One benefit of portable computers that has attracted a significant number of users is that they may be used in any manufacturing, professional or personal setting where little if any desk space is available, or where the computer must be supported on the user's legs, for example in an automobile or airplane. Thus, the portable computer permits the user to be productive during heretofore nonproductive travel time.
However, one problem associated with portable computers, and the environment in which they are generally operated, is the inability to support documents adjacent the computer screen, either for informational reference while working on the computer, for example reference materials required when developing spreadsheets; or simply for viewing while the document itself is keyed into the computer. This problem is especially pronounced when the portable computer is used on an airplane or in an automobile where there are no flat surfaces available, and where space is extremely limited.
While a number of prior art paper holding devices have been developed, and are presumably adequate for the purposes for which they are intended, these prior art devices are generally at least the size of an 81/2.times.11 sheet of paper, and independently support the paper to be viewed by the computer user. As such, the prior art devices are not conveniently carried from location to location, and are generally only utilized on a desk, table or similar flat surface.
Therefore, the need exists for a paper holder which is portable, lightweight and which is supported on the computer without the need for a large work surface. The need also exists for a paper holder which may be easily attached and detached to the computer, and which will securely retain a sheet of paper adjacent the computer screen.